1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to output displays for multi-track recorders. More particularly, the application relates to a method and apparatus for indicating modes of operation of each individual track in a multi-track recording system.
2. Related Art
Recording studios have traditionally used multi-track recording systems to record elements of a production. Each element is recorded on a corresponding track in the recording system. Each multi-track recorder typically handles eight to sixteen tracks per recorder. A mixer may control multiple networked multi-track recorders. Thus, a recording engineer may monitor over a hundred tracks in a network.
Each track of the multi-track recording system is typically connected to one control of a mixer. Each track may be individually controlled, thus a track may have its gain independently increased or decreased. Each track may also be “slipped” relative to other tracks in the system. In such a slipped mode, the track may be repositioned in time with reference to the other tracks.
The number of tracks and the variety of independent controls makes it very difficult for a recording engineer to coordinate and monitor the status of each individual track. For example, it is difficult to tell when a particular track in the multi-track system is recording or playing. Each track typically has a corresponding level meter using a plurality of level lights indicating the signal strength of the information being received or output by the corresponding track. The level meters are, in one embodiment, a plurality of light emitting diodes.
Prior art multi-track recording systems required that the recording engineer check a series of switches to determine whether a particular track was recording, playing, or stopped. The recording engineer is also required to check switch settings to determine whether level meters are outputting the signal strength of recorded material or whether the level meters are outputting the signal strength of signals being received by the multi-track recording system. Whether the track is ready for monitoring, whether a particular track is suitable for edits or whether a track was slipped (repositioned in time with respect to other tracks) were also determined by checking switches. Determining the status of many tracks by checking switch positions for a large number of tracks is cumbersome. Thus, a compact method and apparatus for quickly assessing the status of a track is desirable.